I Send You a Sign, Send You a Signal
by baekfrappe
Summary: Ketika orang memiliki masalah, terkadang soju bisa menjadi jawabannya. Baekhyun memilih sebuah kedai soju pinggiran sebagai sarana pelampiasan dan Chanyeol tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain hanya bisa menurutinya. {chanbaek/baekyeol;yaoi!}


**[Chanyeol's Point of View]**

"Temani aku ke kedai soju."

Aku sedang mengunci ruang musik yang menjadi tempat latihan band-ku ketika Byun Baekhyun, teman seperjuanganku, berbicara dari seberang telepon. Dengan tas berisi gitar yang tersampir di bahuku, aku mengernyitkan dahiku sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan ruang musik dan membenarkan posisi ponsel di telingaku. "Terakhir kucek, kau tidak tahan dengan minuman beralkohol."

Terdengar sebuah decakan sebelum suara Baekhyun kembali menggema di gendang telingaku. "Tidak ada peraturan yang melarang orang yang tidak tahan alkohol untuk meminum soju."

Aku menghela nafas, dalam hati menyesali kenapa pula aku harus repot-repot berdebat dengan manusia satu ini ketika kenyataannya berdebat dengannya hanya akan menjadi sia-sia. Apalagi pada akhirnya, aku pun tahu Baekhyun-lah yang akan selalu memenangkan perdebatan kami. Jadi aku tidak memiliki opsi lain selain merespon dengan gumaman malas. "Aku segera kesana."

Kuputuskan sambungan secara sepihak setelah mendengar tawa puas Baekhyun yang membuatku kesal sendiri. Tapi aku tidak memungkiri bahwa, yah, menuruti kemauan _puppy_ jadi-jadian itu tidak pernah membuatku menyesal.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **I Send You A Sign, Send You A Signal**_

 **Cast :  
** Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre :  
** Romance, Friendship

 **Rate :  
** T

 **Summary :  
** Ketika orang memiliki masalah, terkadang soju bisa menjadi jawabannya. Baekhyun memilih sebuah kedai soju pinggiran sebagai sarana pelampiasan dan Chanyeol tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain hanya bisa menurutinya.

* * *

.

.

.

Kedai soju itu cukup lenggang ketika aku sampai di sana. Hanya ada beberapa para pekerja kantoran yang tersebar di berbagai meja. Karena sama sekali tidak mendapati kehadiran Baekhyun, aku mengangkat bahu singkat dan memutuskan duduk di salah satu meja.

Mataku melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam, membuktikan bahwa aku menghabiskan sekitar lima belas menit untuk perjalanan menaiki bus dari kampus hingga kemari. Masuk akal jika Baekhyun belum sampai, karena aku tahu jarak apartemennya—yang sebenarnya apartemenku juga—dari kedai ini memang cukup jauh.

Bosan, aku memutuskan mengeluarkan gitarku dari tasnya dan memetik senar asal-asalan. Aku memainkannya tanpa tujuan di menit pertama, dan melanjutkannya dengan lagu apa saja yang muncul di otakku. Suara gitarku tanpa sadar cukup membuatku hilang fokus dengan lingkungan sekitar sampai sebuah suara mengejutkanku.

"Sudah lama?"

Otomatis aku menghentikan pergerakan jariku pada senar gitar, dan mendongakkan kepalaku untuk mendapati sosok Baekhyun yang terbalut dengan coat panjang berwarna navy. Warnanya yang kontras dengan kulitnya membuatnya menjadi lebih bersinar meski wajah dan rambutnya sedang dalam keadaan jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

"Tidak juga, baru sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu aku sampai. Kau terlihat kusut, ngomong-ngomong." Aku menanggapi, menggunakan gitarku menjadi tumpuan tangan untuk menyangga daguku. Kulihat dia mendesah lelah dan mengusak rambutnya ke belakang, sementara tubuhnya bergerak untuk mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di kursi. "Terima kasih pujiannya."

Aku tidak dapat menahan segaris senyum di bibirku melihatnya bertingkah sarkatis. Dia selalu terlihat lucu terlebih ketika sedang kesal seperti ini.

"Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku minum soju."

Aku mengganti topik, dan matanya melirikku sesaat sebelum dia meresponku, "pikiranku sedang banyak."

Sebuah dengusan tawa tidak bisa kutahan. "Apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang yang kerjaannya hanya makan dan tidur sepertimu?"

"Yah! Aku tidak sepemalas itu, bodoh." Dahinya berkerut ketika menatapku sebal. Melihatnya seperti itu justru semakin menarikku untuk menjahilinya lagi. Aku menahan senyum ketika meresponnya. "Katakan itu pada perut buncitmu."

Tawaku langsung meledak ketika melihatnya melotot dengan tangannya yang melingkari perutnya sendiri. "Aku tidak buncit! Sok tahu sekali."

"Oh ya?" Aku menngangkat sebelah alis di sela-sela tawaku. "Kau kira aku tidak pernah melihat perutmu?"

Matanya yang tadi terbuka lebar kini berubah jadi menyipit secara perlahan. Tubuhnya bergerak mundur sebelum dia berujar, "kau mesum juga, ya?"

Aku langsung berhenti tertawa. Tanpa dapat kutahan, aku memutar bola mataku malas. "Salahmu sendiri tidurmu seperti babi liar sampai bajumu tersingkap di sana-sini."

Kali ini ganti Baekhyun yang memutar bola matanya. "Lagipula untuk apa kau masuk-masuk kamarku juga?"

"Untuk membangunkan manusia malas sepertimu, bodoh. Kau sendiri yang pertama bilang untuk melakukannya setelah kau menangis-nangis di depan pintu apartemenku hanya karena frustasi tidak mendapat ruang kosong barang satupun di semua apartemen yang kau kunjungi sebelumnya, dan aku yang baik hati ini memutuskan untuk memungutmu dan memberimu kamar."

Baekhyun berdecak sebelum mencibir pelan. "Aku tidak sehiperbola itu. Ah sudahlah, lagipula itu sudah lama sekali. Jangan ungkit-ungkit masa kelamku, kau bukannya menghiburku sekarang malah membuatku makin stress saja. Dasar."

"Iya iya," aku terkekeh pelan melihatnya mulai merajuk, "sudah sana pesan yang kau mau. Pesankan aku tteokbokki sekalian."

Bibirnya terlihat bergerak-gerak pelan ketika menggerutu sebelum akhirnya dia menyerah sendiri dan memutuskan untuk mengangkat tangan. "Bibi! Tteokbokki dua dan sojunya tiga botol, ya!"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan melihat tingkah memalukannya yang teriak-teriak tidak tahu malu. Memutuskan untuk membiarkannya, aku balik memfokuskan diriku pada gitar di pangkuanku, kembali memainkannya asal. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan selama beberapa menit pertama sampai akhirnya Baekhyun yang memecahnya. "Kau habis latihan band?"

Aku mengangguk seadanya, meliriknya sesaat yang sedang tersenyum sambil menggumamkan terima kasih kepada bibi pemilik kedai yang baru saja mengantarkan pesanan. Ketika matanya kembali jatuh padaku, barulah aku membuka mulut. "Aku baru saja keluar dari ruang musik ketika kau meneleponku."

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak untuk menyodorkan semangkuk tteokbokki yang kuterima dengan senang hati. Sebelah tanganku bergerak untuk menyumpitkan beberapa potong tteokbokki sebelum kembali menggenjreng gitarku. Aku menghirup nafas melalui mulutku ketika rasa pedas seketika menyerang lidahku yang membuatku cepat-cepat mengunyah.

"Hibur aku."

Aku otomatis mendongak mendengar ujaran Baekhyun. Dahiku mengernyit sebelum membalas ucapannya. "Apa? Kau ingin aku menghiburmu di ranjang?"

Seketika dapat kurasakan sumpit yang menghantam dahiku, membuatku refleks berteriak. Belum sempat aku kembali membuka mulut untuk menyuarakan protesku, suara Baekhyun lebih dulu menyelaku. "Kau benar-benar membuatku ingin membedah otakmu dan mencucinya dengan deterjen."

Tanganku langsung bergerak untuk menutupi dahiku. "Dasar psikopat."

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan malah menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan menenggak soju berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya kembali menikmati tteokbokki di hadapannya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sesaat dan memilih menuruti permintaannya.

Tidak perlu membuatku berpikir panjang untuk memilih lagu. Sebuah lagu yang biasa kudengar di acara musik pada beberapa stasiun televisi menjadi pilihanku. Aku membuat lagunya menjadi akustik, dan memainkan intro awalnya tanpa menyanyikannya. Dapat kulihat Baekhyun yang mengernyit bingung, hingga akhirnya aku membuka suara untuk memulai lagunya.

 _No matter what glance, gesture or expression I give_

 _It's no use, nothing works_

 _You just don't get it, do you_

 _What more can I do yo express how I feel_

Aku tersenyum tipis ketika mendapatinya mulai paham dengan apa yang kumainkan, dan kemudian Baekhyun mengikutiku. Melihat Baekhyun yang memejamkan mata sambil menyanyi dengan tangan yang menggerak-gerakan sumpitnya, aku berdecak pelan, tapi pada akhirnya aku juga ikut mendendangkan liriknya. Aku tidak benar-benar tahu apa masalah Baekhyun yang membuatnya melampiaskannya pada botol-botol soju di meja kami, tapi aku cukup lega melihatnya rileks menikmati lagu yang kumainkan.

 _Don't realize it at first, but_

 _At some point I started to like you, silly_

 _How could you be so unaware_

 _When will you stop being so obtuse,_

 _Treating me only as a friend_

 _That is not what I want_

Suara nyanyian Baekhyun tersendat-sendat oleh kunyahan karena menyantap tteokbokki-nya. Aku membuka mulut untuk memberinya kode agar menyuapiku tteokbokki juga karena kedua tanganku kugunakan untuk memainkan gitar, yang untung saja Baekhyun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk memahaminya. Aku ikut-ikut mengunyah tteokboki-ku sampai-sampai permainan gitarku jadi berantakan, tapi baik aku maupun Baekhyun yang kini sedang menenggak soju tidak mempedulikannya.

 _I send you a signal, send you a signal_

 _Jjirit jjirit jjirit jjirit_

Baekhyun tertawa kecil ketika menyanyikan liriknya dan aku ikut terkekeh. Tapi hanya sesaat, karena kemudian Baekhyun menenggelamkan diri di permainan gitarku lagi, bernyanyi seperti orang frustasi, dan aku berakhir kembali bernyanyi mengiringinya.

 _I'm waiting for you, it's all so obvious_

 _Why don't you understand_

Kali ini Baekhyun menggunakan sumpitnya menjadi _microphone_ yang lagi-lagi membuatku menggelengkan kepala. Pipinya mulai memerah dan aku tahu soju telah sedikit demi sedikit mengambil alih kesadarannya. Tapi selama dia masih menyanyi dan menikmati dirinya sendiri, aku memutuskan untuk membiarkannya.

 _When I smile at you, you really ought to know_

 _It happens too often to be coincidence_

 _When I keep talking to you, you really should notice_

 _How I keep on hanging on you_

Tubuhnya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti irama gitarku. Beberapa kali dia nyaris oleng dari kursi, dan membuat nyanyiannya jadi hancur ketika ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya sambil melotot yang membuatku terkekeh. Aku kemudian mengambil alih bagian lagunya yang dia ikuti dengan nada mendayu khas orang mabuk.

 _I send you a signal, send you a signal_

 _Jjirit jjirit jjirit jjirit_

 _I want you, I want you_

 _Why won't you respond_

 _Whenever I see you, I send you my heart_

 _Jjirit jjirit jjirit jjirit_

 _I'm waiting for you, it's all so obvious_

 _Why don't you understand_

 _Jjirit jjirit jjirit jjirit_

 _Why won't you respon_

 _Jjirit jjirit jjirit jjirit_

 _Why don't you understand_

Seiring dengan lagu yang kemudian kami akhiri, Baekhyun-pun makin mabuk. Tapi meski begitu, dia tidak mau berhenti menuangkan dan menenggak sojunya. Bahkan dia sudah menghabiskan satu setengah botol sementara aku belum sekalipun menenggaknya.

Aku sudah mencoba untuk menahannya, tapi dia malah memelototiku dengan matanya yang menyayu akibat mabuk, yang mana malah terlihat lucu daripada menakutkan. Karena itu, aku membiarkannya lagi dan memutuskan untuk menyantap tteokbokki-ku yang tinggal setengah porsi.

Aku sedang sibuk menyeruput potongan tteokbokki ketika Baekhyun yang menyadarkan kepalanya di meja itu menghadap ke arahku dan berujar, "Yeol, apa kau kenal Chanyeol?"

 _What the fuck_. Dia pikir yang baru saja dia sebut itu nama siapa, duh.

Baekhyun itu bodoh, tapi dia seribu kali lebih bodoh kalau sedang mabuk. Aku menghela nafas dan kembali memakan tteokbokki-ku setelah sebelumnya menanggapinya malas-malasan. "Kenal. Kenapa memang?"

Aku mengernyit ketika mendengar tawa Baekhyun. Aku meliriknya sesaat dan melihatnya tertawa seperti orang teler—meskipun memang teler, sih.

"Aku juga mengenalnya," Baekhyun berujar di tengah-tengah tawanya yang kini berubah menjadi kekehan pelan, "dia itu bodoh sekali, ya?"

Aku berdecak mendengar perkataannya. Dia mengataiku bodoh ketika jelas-jelas saat ini dia terlihat lebih bodoh hanya dengan melihat keadaannya. Tapi ketika aku sadar berdebat dengan orang mabuk itu tidak ada gunanya, aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur yang dia inginkan. "Bodoh bagaimana?"

"Dia itu bodoh," Baekhyun kembali berujar, entah keberapa kalinya mengulang kata bodoh yang sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu mengapa kata sifat itu ditujukan padaku, "sampai-sampai terlalu mudah dibodohi pacarnya sendiri."

Aku otomatis menghentikan kunyahanku. Keheningan melanda selama beberapa detik sampai aku memaksakan diri untuk menelan makanan di mulutku dalam sekali telan demi kembali berbicara. "Pacar?"

"Uh-uh," Baekhyun mengangguk dua kali dengan ekspresi seperti orang idiot, "Lee Sunbin."

Lontaran nama itu membuat minatku pada sisa tteokbokki di meja mendadak lenyap dan aku berakhir memberikan seluruh fokusku pada Baekhyun di hadapanku yang—demi Tuhan, bagaimana bisa dia masih menenggak soju ketika dirinya sudah semabuk itu?

Aku mendadak penasaran.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Sunbin?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya, mengetukkan telunjuk di dagu beberapa kali sampai akhirnya kembali mengeluarkan suara. "Dia... tadi, aku sedang di pusat perbelanjaan..."

Aku mendiamkannya, sengaja menunggunya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Baekhyun tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dan kembali meneruskan. "Aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar restoran sushi, dan tanpa sengaja melihatnya makan di sana bersama seorang lelaki. Berdua, romantis sekali. Kalau di drama-drama, mungkin di sekitar mereka sudah kebanjiran bunga-bunga."

Baekhyun terkekeh sendiri dengan ucapan konyolnya. Di sela tawanya, dia mengeluarkan suara ' _hik_ ' khas orang cegukan, layaknya orang mabuk pada umumnya. Hal itu taunya malah membuatku menahan tawa, tapi aku berakhir menelannya bulat-bulat karena rasa penasaranku jauh lebih mendesakku.

"Lalu?"

"Mereka tertawa bersama..." mata Baekhyun mengarah langsung pada mataku, tapi aku jelas tahu bahwa dia tidak sedang benar-benar melihatku. Tatapan itu menerawang, jauh menembus mataku, dan aku tidak tahu apakah dia begitu karena mabuk atau karena mencoba menggali memorinya. "...laki-laki itu merangkul Sunbin. Tubuh mereka dekat sekali, wajahnya juga, kurasa kalau aku menyenggol salah satu kepala mereka bibir mereka bisa langsung saja bersentuhan. Dari tatapan Sunbin saja aku mengerti kalau Sunbin jatuh hati padanya."

Sebelah tanganku bergerak untuk memetik senar gitar di pangkuanku asal, sementara tanganku yang lain kugunakan untuk menyangga dagu dengan siku yang menyentuh badan gitar. Diiringi petikan asal itu, aku membuka suara. "Kenapa kau berpikir Sunbin jatuh hati padanya?"

Aku melihat Baekhyun tersenyum, tapi raut wajahnya jauh terlihat masam daripada dikatakan tersenyum. "Karena dengan tatapan yang sama lah cara Chanyeol menatap Sunbin."

Taunya kalimat itu cukup berhasil untuk membungkamku. Aku terpengarah hingga kurang lebih setengah menit sampai akhirnya aku berhasil meloloskan sebuah tawa singkat. "Itu konyol, Baek."

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya sebelum berujar. "Itu tidak konyol, bodoh. Yang konyol itu bagaimana bisa Chanyeol masih berpacaran dengan perempuan seperti itu. Kutebak bahkan Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau Sunbin hari ini pergi berselingkuh dengan laki-laki lain."

Tanpa dapat kucegah, aku membenarkan ucapannya di dalam hati. Selama ini memang aku bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang menuntut perempuannya untuk melaporkan segala macam kegiatannya setiap hari. Maka dari itu aku kebanyakan tidak tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Sunbin. Toh aku tidak begitu peduli dan aku terlalu sibuk untuk mempermasalahkan hal sepele semacam itu.

Yang dapat kukatakan kemudian hanyalah, "tapi bisa saja kau salah melihat. Sunbin bisa saja tidak seperti itu dan kau terlalu berburuk sangka padanya. Lagipula Sunbin itu orang baik, itulah kenapa Chanyeol berpacaran dengannya."

Aku merasa aneh dengan menyembut namaku sendiri untuk membicarakan diriku. Tapi selama Baekhyun menganggap aku adalah Chanyeol yang lain dari Chanyeol yang sedang dia bicarakan, aku tidak ada pilihan selain mengikuti alurnya.

Dapat kulihat Baekhyun yang menatapku tidak percaya seusai aku selesai berbicara. Kami bertatapan dalam hening nyaris lima detik lamanya sampai Baekhyun berujar pelan. "Aku memang bodoh, tapi aku tidak buta."

Aku hendak membuka mulutku tapi Baekhyun lebih dulu menyelaku. " Aku kenal baik bentuk wajah pacarnya Chanyeol, Yeol—" aku menahan diri sebisaku untuk tidak tertawa sementara Baekhyun melanjutkan ujarannya, "—dan juga, jalang itu berada persis di depan mataku. Kau pikir berapa persen kemungkinan aku salah lihat? Nol. Dan, ya, aku memang tidak mengenal Sunbin dengan baik karena aku tidak peduli dengannya, tidak pernah berurusan dengannya, dan tidak pernah mau berurusan dengannya tidak peduli dia pacar temanku sendiri. Bisa saja aku salah menilainya. Oke. Tapi yang sedang kubahas saat ini adalah, aku menyaksikan dengan kepala mataku sendiri kalau Sunbin berselingkuh. Kau kira aku masih bisa menyebutnya perempuan baik-baik? Dan mengapa juga Chanyeol sebodoh itu untuk mempertahankannya!"

Aku berdeham pelan. "Uh, tapi kau bilang sendiri kalau Chanyeol tidak tahu—"

"Itu dia!" Aku berjengit mendengar suara Baekhyun yang menyentak ketika memotong ucapanku. "Maka dari itu aku bilang dia itu bodoh! Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa mengawasi pacarnya sendiri dengan baik sampai-sampai tidak pernah tahu bahwa dia sedang diselingkuhi. Dan si jalang tidak tahu diri itu, aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang salah dengannya sampai-sampai menyelingkuhi Chanyeol. Apalagi yang kurang dengan menjadi pacar Chanyeol? Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana Chanyeol memperlakukan Sunbin dan tidak ada yang salah dengan itu! Kenapa juga dia memutuskan untuk menduakan Chanyeol? Kenapa Sunbin tidak pernah mengerti seberapa beruntungnya dia ketika Chanyeol memintanya menjadi pacarnya dan betapa iri aku padanya? Kenapa?!"

"Ehm, Baek—"

"Dan kenapa juga Chanyeol kelewat bodoh? Si idiot itu bahkan tidak pernah melihatku barang sedikitpun. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengerti ada yang sakit hati melihatnya tersenyum untuk orang lain, tidak mengerti ada yang kecewa melihatnya mempedulikan orang lain lebih daripada dia peduli padaku, tidak mengerti ada yang benci melihatnya bahagia karena orang lain. Dan nyatanya dia seperti itu kepada jalang tidak tahu diuntung seperti Sunbin! Untuk apa juga Chanyeol melakukan hal sia-sia seperti itu ketika kalau saja dia sudi melihat ke belakang sekali saja, aku akan selalu di sana menunggunya untuk mengerti! Chanyeol senang-senang saja dibodohi seperti itu ketika aku frustasi karena mencintainya!"

Baekhyun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tangisan. Dia terisak-isak seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permen sementara aku justru bingung setengah mati. Aku seharusnya marah ketika Baekhyun menyebut Sunbin dengan panggilan jalang yang lebih dari satu kali, tapi nyatanya aku malah kelewat tercengang untuk sekedar marah. Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa aku sedang tercengang oleh kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun mencintaiku atau karena Baekhyun yang mengakui perasaannya di tengah-tengah mabuk.

Tangisan Baekhyun tidak bisa dibilang pelan dan sialnya aku harus menanggung malu sendirian karena pengunjung dan pemilik kedai ini menoleh ke arah kami. Memang tidak ramai, sih, tapi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku malu. Tatapan mereka mengintimidasiku seolah-olah aku ini penjahat kelamin yang hendak berbuat kriminal kepada idiot di sampingku. Pada akhirnya aku tak ada pilihan lain selain buru-buru membayar dan berpikir untuk menyeret Baekhyun pergi dari kedai.

Ketika aku kembali setelah membayar, Baekhyun taunya sudah jatuh terlelap dengan kepala yang menempel pada meja. Aku menghela nafas, menyempatkan diri menenggak segelas soju—tentu saja aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan uangku begitu saja—dan berakhir membawanya di gendongan punggungku. Sementara aku berjuang dengan bobot badannya yang tidak dapat dibilang ringan—cantik-cantik begitu nyatanya dia tetap laki-laki—tapi Baekhyun dengan santainya malah mengusak-usakkan pipinya di bahuku. Aku berdecak pelan dan gumaman pelan kuciptakan setelahnya. "Kau ini tidak bernyali, ya. Setidaknya nyatakan perasaanmu dalam keadaan sadar, bodoh."

Dan tidak ada respon. Lagipula apa yang bisa kuharapkan dari orang mabuk yang sedang teler di punggungku ini.

Aku mengambil tas gitar yang sudah kurapikan sebelum aku sempat membayar tadi dan membawanya dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan sebelahku sibuk menyeimbangkan Baekhyun. Setelah aku merasa sudah di posisi yang tepat, aku beranjak meninggalkan kedai secepat yang ku bisa.

Kami—atau lebih tepatnya aku—berjalan di trotoar dengan mengandalkan penerangan minim dan sinar bulan. Jalanan sudah cukup sepi karena waktu semakin malam. Saking sepinya aku bisa mendengar hembusan nafasku yang bersahut-sahutan dengan nafas Baekhyun. Selama berjalan menuju halte, aku menggumamkan lagu secara random sementara mataku berkelana menikmati pemandangan Seoul malam hari.

Aku tidak pernah tahu langit malam Seoul bisa seindah ini. Kupikir mungkin aku memang terlalu sibuk dengan segala macam tetek-bengek kuliah hingga hal-hal sepele semacam ini otomatis kuabaikan.

Bulan hari ini berbentuk sabit dan itu taunya mengingatkanku pada seseorang berinisial Baekhyun—oh, itu bukan inisial. Yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah kusangka adalah sosok seperti Baekhyun bisa menangisi seseorang, dan akulah yang justru jadi penyebabnya. Aku selalu melihatnya tersenyum lebar dan tertawa sampai-sampai matanya menyipit layaknya bulan sabit, dan kupikir dia memang selalu bahagia setiap saat. Tapi nyatanya malam ini dia berakhir menangis seperti anak kecil di kedai soju pinggiran hanya karena masalah asmara yang kukira selama ini dia masa bodoh dengan itu hanya karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya benar-benar dekat dengan laki-laki atau perempuan dalam artian menjurus. Bahkan setiap kali kami menyinggung masalah itu, Baekhyun hanya bercerita bagaimana dia mendapat beberapa permintaan berkencan yang semuanya dia tolak.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir jauh tentang hal itu dan kini aku mengerti mengapa dia melakukannya. Hal itu makin membuatku tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah dan yang bisa kupikirkan saat ini adalah, aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu yang sebelumnya terlupa untuk kuceritakan padanya.

Aku masih sibuk melamun ketika sebuah suara terdengar dan tubuhku berjengit, "Chanyeol?"

Panggilan dengan suara yang teredam itu otomatis membuatku menoleh. Yang kudapati adalah rambut Baekhyun yang berhembus wangi strawberry. Wajahnya masih dia sembunyikan di bahuku yang menjadi alasan suaranya tadi terdengar tidak begitu jelas.

"Ya?" Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan. Dapat kurasakan pergerakan tubuhnya dan kini bahuku dia jadikan sanggahan dagunya. Aku melirik dari sudut mataku dan kulihat matanya yang masih setengah terpejam. Kata 'lucu' itu sudah berada di ujung lidahku ketika Baekhyun kembali berujar, "kau itu brengsek yang bodoh."

Aku berakhir mendenguskan sebuah tawa. Aku mengerti, Baek, aku mengerti. Kau tidak perlu memperjelasnya lagi.

Aku masih membungkam mulutku ketika Baekhyun lagi-lagi memanggilku. "Chanyeol?"

"Hm?" Satu gumaman singkat kini menjadi responku. Sudut mataku dapat melihat halte yang sudah sepi dan aku melangkahkan kakiku ke sana. Di tengah langkahku, aku dapat mendengar suara Baekhyun yang menggumam. Suaranya pelan, tapi karena wajahnya di bahuku, aku serasa mendengar suaranya langsung di hadapan telingaku.

"Aku mencintaimu, bodoh."

Kami akhirnya sampai di halte setelah sepuluh menit berjalan. Aku bisa saja meletakkan Baekhyun di kursi halte dan membiarkan punggungku rileks barang sebentar saja, tapi yang kulakukan justru menyamankan posisi Baekhyun di punggungku dan malah meletakkan tas gitarku di bangku. Setelahnya, aku melirik hanya untuk melihat kelopak matanya yang sudah nyaris tertutup. Aku menahan senyum, "kupikir kita sama-sama bodoh?"

Taunya dia ikut tersenyum lemah di antara kantuknya.

"Aku tahu."

Itu adalah lirihan terakhir Baekhyun sampai akhirnya bus malam berhenti di hadapan kami.

.

.

.

Aku merenggangkan tubuhku seusai mematikan kompor. Tubuhku bergerak sigap menggapai mangkuk dan sendok, lalu menuangkan haejangguk— _hangover soup_ —yang baru saja kumasak tadi ke mangkuk. Aku meletakkannya ke nampan dan kemudian menuangkan air mineral di gelas untuk kuletakkan di nampan juga. Setelah kurasa beres, aku membawanya menuju satu kamar yang masih tertutup sejak tadi malam.

Baekhyun masih terlelap ketika aku meletakkan nampan di _buffet_ dekat kasurnya. Posisi tidurnya sudah berubah drastis semenjak aku merapikan tidurnya semalam, dan cara tidurnya benar-benar berantakan. Tapi nyatanya aku malah memandangnya lucu daripada risih.

"Baek, bangun." Kuguncangkan perlahan bahu Baekhyun sementara aku mendudukkan diriku sendiri di pinggir ranjang. Sedikit mengejutkanku bahwa tidak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga lebih hari ini hanya untuk membangunkan Baekhyun karena diguncangan yang ketiga, aku dapat melihat kelopak matanya yang mulai bergerak.

Dia mendesah sembari mengusap wajahnya sebelum akhirnya bergerak perlahan untuk mendudukkan dirinya. Tangannya masih betah mengusap-usap matanya dan aku memilih diam untuk menunggunya. Ketika Baekhyun berhenti, kepalanya dia alihkan kepadaku dan aku menahan tawa.

"Bagaimana?"

"Pusing." Baekhyun merengek, nyaris bergerak untuk menidurkan dirinya lagi yang jelas segera kutahan. "Jangan tidur. Makan sup dulu agar pusingmu hilang. Lagipula salah siapa yang dengan gayanya mengajakku ke kedai soju."

Baekhyun berakhir mencebikkan bibirnya dan tawa yang sedari tadi kutahan lepas juga. Aku menggelengkan kepala pelan dan menggerakkan tanganku untuk meraih mangkuk dari nampan untuk kemudian kusodorkan pada Baekhyun yang masih betah merengut.

"Ini. Mau kusuapi?" Aku menawarkan dan Baekhyun melirikku setengah hati. Baekhyun merampas mangkuk di tanganku dengan gerakan lemah dan kemudian aku bisa mendengar gumamannya. "Tidak sudi disuapi oleh yang baru saja menghinaku."

Aku mendenguskan tawa dan menggelengkan kepalaku entah untuk keberapa kalinya pagi ini sementara Baekhyun mulai menyendokkan sup buatanku. Lucu sekali mendengar Baekhyun yang jual mahal seperti ini setelah semalaman dia puas meraung-raung di hadapanku dengan tangisan dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Kalau saja dia mengingat apa yang dia lakukan tadi malam—

"Apa yang terjadi tadi malam?"

Oh, tepat waktu, Byun. Kau benar-benar sehati dengan pikiranku.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba ingat-ingat sendiri?" Aku memancingnya dan Baekhyun berdecak. Meski begitu, dia menghentikan pergerakan tangannya pada sendok dan melirik ke atas—kebiasaannya ketika berpikir. "Aku meneleponmu untuk menemaniku ke kedai soju dan aku pergi ke sana."

"Lalu?" Aku merespon singkat, memintanya meneruskan. Baekhyun melirikku sekilas sebelum melanjutkan ujarannya. "Aku sampai ke sana... lalu memesan soju dan tteokbokki. Kau bermain gitar dan kita bernyanyi... benar tidak, sih?"

Dia bergumam di akhir kalimat dan aku mengangguk singkat. "Benar, kok."

"Dan setelahnya... ergh, aku lupa. Yang jelas aku sudah mabuk saat itu," Baekhyun mengaruk telinganya, "dan aku menangis setelah aku berkata..."

Dapat kulihat dahinya yang mengerut sebelum Baekhyun menoleh ke arahku. Aku balas menatapnya dan jadilah kami saling menatap dalam hening. Aku membiarkannya tenggelam di iris mataku sebagaimana aku tenggelam di jendela dunianya, sampai akhirnya matanya mulai melebar. "Oh sial."

Baekhyun berakhir menyembunyikan wajah di antara lututnya dan langsung saat itu juga tawaku menyembur. "Sudah ingat? Lega mengakuinya?"

"Diam kau brengsek." Suaranya yang menyentakku dengan lemah itu teredam oleh lututnya. Aku masih terkekeh pelan ketika membalas ucapannya. "Hey, hey, kenapa jadi kau yang marah? Seharusnya aku yang marah setelah kau menyebut Sunbin dengan sebutan jalang berkali-kali hanya dalam satu malam."

Tak kusangka ucapanku sebelumnya—yang mana aku tidak serius mengatakannya—malah membuat Baekhyun sontak mendongakkan kepala. Tatapannya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi tatapan penuh bersalah. Aku mengerjap pelan ketika mendapatinya beringsut mendekatiku sementara tangannya dia katupkan di depan mulutnya. "Maafkan aku, Chanyeol, aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud begitu! Aku hanya terlampau emosi karena—kau tahu..."

Suaranya mengecil di akhir kalimat bersamaan dengan semburat merah yang samar-samar menghiasi pipinya. Tak begitu nampak tapi cukup untuk membuatku mati-matian menahan senyum. Aku masih bungkam ketika Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan ujarannya. "Maafkan aku, sungguh. Kumohon jangan usir aku dari sini, ya? Aku masih butuh tempat untuk tidur dan kalau aku di sini bersamamu aku setidaknya bisa menyisihkan paling tidak setengah dari uang sakuku."

Lagi-lagi aku berakhir tertawa. Melihatnya yang memasang raut memelas dengan mata bulan sabit berbinar basah sukses menggelitik perutku. Apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa dia bukannya panik kalau-kalau hubungan kami sekarang bisa saja jadi canggung—dia malah mengkhawatirkan tempat untuk bernaung dan uang-uangnya.

"Iya iya, toh aku tidak marah. Aku hanya bercanda. Hiperbola sekali, sih." Aku berujar di sela-sela tawaku dan Baekhyun berakhir memukul lenganku. Aku meringis sesaat, tapi tawaku belum berhasil berhenti yang menyebabkan Baekhyun kembali memakan sup di pangkuannya dengan wajah tertekuk.

Baekhyun menghabiskan sisa makanannya masih dengan raut yang sama. Di suap terakhirnya, aku memilih untuk menyodorkannya minum yang kemudian dia terima dengan setengah hati. Melihatnya yang seperti itu membuatku tersenyum tertahan.

"Mau mendengar ceritaku?"

Aku lagi-lagi memancingnya dan aku melihat Baekhyun yang menggerakkan bola matanya. Dia melirikku sangsi seiring dengan sebuah suara yang setengah ketus dan setengah tidak yakin itu keluar dari bibirnya. "Apa?"

Diam-diam aku mengulum tawa. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa berlama-lama kesal denganku.

"Aku bertemu dengan Sunbin sekitar seminggu yang lalu, dan itu adalah kali terakhir kami benar-benar berbincang panjang lebar," aku memulai cerita yang mana kupastikan Baekhyun menyimaknya, "kami mengobrolkan banyak hal. Hubungan kami. Bagaimana itu berawal, bagaimana selama ini hubungan itu berjalan. Tidak ada yang salah, kami berdua sama-sama senang dan tidak ada yang dirugikan. Tapi pada akhirnya... kami memutuskan untuk berhenti."

Aku mengangkat bahu singkat sebelum melanjutkan. "Yah, sebenarnya ini juga alasan kenapa aku tidak marah padamu tidak peduli kau mau menyebut Sunbin jalang beribu kali pun."

Dapat kulihat bibir Baekhyun yang setengah terbuka—terpengarah. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya ketika dia berujar, "berhenti—putus, maksudmu? Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Dan kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku lebih awal jadi aku tidak akan berburuk sangka seperti orang bodoh semalam!"

Melihatnya meraung kesal akibat malu yang dia dera membuatku tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengatupkan tangan di depan mulut sembari meringis berdosa. "Maaf, aku lupa. Lagipula kalau aku tidak begini, kau tidak akan mengakui perasaanmu, kan?"

Sebuah decakan tercipta dari bibir Baekhyun sebelum dia bergumam pelan, "jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu."

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi memukulku—kali ini di paha. Keras sekali sampai kupastikan itu akan membekas merah. Kekehanku langsung berubah menjadi ringisan sementara Baekhyun kemudian menarik-narik ujung celanaku. "Jangan mengalihkan cerita, bodoh. Bagaimana bisa kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya?"

Aku menghela nafas sesaat sebelum membuka mulut. "Aku bercerita padanya, tentang dua tahun lalu, ketika aku masih kuliah semester awal—begitu juga dengan hubungan kami yang masih awal. Aku hendak membuang sampah keluar ketika seorang laki-laki bertubuh pendek sedang berjongkok di depan apartemenku dengan koper yang tergeletak begitu saja, persis seperti orang buangan. Ternyata dia sedang frustasi mencari apartemen yang kosong dan aku berakhir menawarkannya satu kamar untuk dia tempati.

"Aku mengenalnya seiring waktu berjalan dengan tinggal bersamanya. Dia unik, ceria—sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut hiperaktif, dan senyumannya selalu berhasil membuat sesuatu di dalam tubuhku menjadi serba aneh. Dia selalu bercanda tapi bisa berubah menjadi amat dewasa ketika dia membutuhkannya. Dia selalu menyemangatiku dan mengatakan hal-hal kecil yang membuatku merasa bahwa aku telah melakukan segalanya dengan baik—aku telah bekerja keras, dan itu membuat aku lebih menghargai tiap hal yang kulakukan sampai di titik aku jauh lebih menghargai hidup. Dia tidak pernah membiarkanku berjuang sendirian, dan selalu siap di sampingku kapanpun aku butuh seseorang untuk menjadi tempat sampah—tempatku untuk mengeluarkan segala keluh kesah. Tanpa kusadari kami berdua telah melakukan banyak hal bersama... dan rasa terbiasa itu yang membuatku sadar bahwa diriku telah berubah. Aku tidak lagi memperhatikan seseorang yang seharusnya kuperhatikan sebanyak dulu, aku tidak lagi memikirkan seseorang yang seharusnya kupikirkan sebanyak dulu... aku tidak mencintai seseorang yang sama seperti dulu. Aku telah jatuh kepada orang lain dan aku tidak butuh alasan untuk mempertahankan seseorang yang seharusnya mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku lebih lama lagi. Beruntung Sunbin mengerti dan dia menyetujuinya."

Di hadapanku, Baekhyun menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak terjelaskan. Ada beribu perasaan di sana yang berkumpul menjadi satu, dan aku mengerti perasaannya. Aku tersenyum seiring dengan tanganku yang bergerak untuk mengambil alih mangkuk dan gelas yang masih berada di pangkuan Baekhyun sejak tadi. "Sunbin tidak seburuk yang kau kira, kok. Dia baik. Tapi, Byun Baekhyun-ku jauh lebih baik."

Aku beranjak bangun dari kasur dengan nampan berisi mangkuk dan gelas yang telah kosong. Sebelum melangkah, aku menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang masih bungkam. Dalam hening, aku mengulum senyum. "Meski begitu, kalau Baekhyun lebih buruk pun—aku tetap akan jatuh cinta, kok."

Dan aku menggapai gagang pintu. Keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih saja diam. Aku baru saja menutup pintu, tapi baru tiga langkah berjalan, aku berakhir kembali di depan pintu dan membukanya. "Baek?"

Baekhyun masih di posisi yang sama—terduduk di ranjang. Namun, tatapan matanya bergerak mengarah kepadaku. Dengan begitu, aku mulai membuka mulut untuk bersuara.

"Ini mungkin tidak spesial atau romantis sama sekali..." aku menelan ludah gugup sebelum kembali berujar, "tapi, apa kau berminat menjadi pacarku?"

Kukira aku tidak akan mendapat jawaban apapun. Apalagi mengingatnya yang masih saja terdiam sedari tadi. Tapi beberapa detik terlewati, dan tawa Baekhyun setelahnya menghancurkan kekhawatiranku.

Di sela tawanya, aku mendengarnya yang berujar, "pertanyaan konyol."

Aku berakhir ikut tertawa—kurasa aku belum pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

* * *

Uhm...well, ini cuma ff beberapa waktu lalu yang kuikutin ke salah satu giveaway yang sadly, ga menang hahahahah. Emang sih, kl gua jd jurinya juga g bakal gua pilih ini ff acak2an begini.

Pertamanya sih g pengen ngeupload ulang, tp gegara scroll wps dan ngeliat kok kyknya menyedihkan bgt ini ff terabaikan gt aja—udh g menang, dianggurin lagi ngakakakak—akhirnya yaudah deh. Itung2 kenangan tersendiri buat gua kl gua pernah bikin ff payah macem ini.

Yah, hope you guys enjoy this garbage. Have a nice day!

.

.

.

.

.

xoxo,

baekfrappe.


End file.
